AIF
Greetings! This is the page for the AIF, which stands for the Alliance of Imperial Fleets, which is open to anyone to join. The AIF is an active navy in RP, and our goal is to become something similar to the AFOH, but without the Hansa restrictions placed by that navy. Divisions There are currently five divisions in the AIF. 'IKN' Full Name: Imperial Kevin Navy Serving as both a strike force and a defensive force, the IKN focuses primarily on heavy surface units, with smaller numbers of light support craft. The IKN is also one of the forces that formed the AIF. Commander of Division: Fleet Admiral: David F. Hodston Motto: Never say die = *ECD Full Name: Enterprise-Conneticut Division. Tasked with command of the Home Fleet, a massive fleet of over 300 ships protecting the AIF Home Islands. The division also provides support for other divisions while on assault. Most of the division consists of cruisers, destroyers, frigates, with some battleships and aircraft carriers. The ECD is the naval division of the Enterprise-Connecticut Forces of America, a government formed after they were cut off from the United States during the Aires Wars. They came across the AIF when searching for supplies and land to settle on. Compared to divsions such as the IKN and KISDF where Imperialism is more common, the ECD is more like their home country, the United States. They are known for their common tactic in battle: missile barrage Commander of Division: Fleet Admiral: Terrence Hood Flagship: '''USS Connecticut BB-02 '''Motto: Iunctus nos firmiores 'AIFTD' Full Name: Alliance of Imperial Fleets Tropical Division The AIFTD is the Division tasked with keeping the Eastern Pacific region safe. Stretching from a few hundred miles beyond IKN Disruptors to the far side of Panama. Within the fleet are numerous Super-Warship classes and many Flying Ship classes. As the most experienced division the AIFTD has some of the most experienced officers in the AIF, some who commanded the old ISBA during the First War. While the AIFTD has not received many new ships from its Docks, due to its absence in many current engagments , has many older generation ships being outfitted with modern tech. These ships now serve as surfae warfare ships and mostflyng ships have been refitted to a Reserve group. Tasked with the defense of Panama and its vital canal and other colonies of the AIF. Commander of division: Fleet Admiral: Jared Zumwalt Flagship: 'IKN Fearless '''Motto: ' nam omnes inter se et pro '''ONI Full Name: Office of Naval Intelligence The Office of Naval Intelligence is the intelligence division of the AIF. They command stealth type vessels and usually help intercept transmissions, listen to enemy chatter, espionage, and sometimes use manipulation to turn the tide of a battle in their favor. Exclusive for admirals and above unless authorized. Commanders of Division: *The ONI Commander ( Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65) Flagship: ONIS Los Angeles CCG-10 Motto: Semper vigilans Officers in Division: *Admiral: Owl *Admiral: Phillip Coulson *Rear Admiral: *Operative: William Boekhounder *Operative: 'AIFAD' Full Name: '''Alliance of Imperial Fleets Aerospace Division The AIFAD is the aerospace division of the AIF. With total control of all aerospace vessels in the AIF, it is a vital factor as the AIF enters the age of space. '''Commanders of Division: *Fleet Admiral: Terrence Hood *Fleet Admiral: David F. Hodston Officers in Divison: Flagship: Motto: 'Spatium, quo finem ultimum. Hi sunt autem navigationes AIFAD. Eorum missio turbinis defendere quaerant quo nemo ante iit fiducia novam vitam Ground Forces While the AIF mainly focuses on naval power, a section of it includes ground forces. They are commonly seen during amphibious assaults and defense from invaders. Each division has a section for ground forces. Weapons and Equipment Pistols M6G.jpg|The M6G is a licensed production model of the M6 Series for the AIF. It is a semi-automatic 12.7mm pistol, with a x2 smart-linked scope, allowing a user with a HUD display to use it, or it can be removed to use the norma iron sights. IKN service pistol.jpeg|The Wilcox R7M pistol is a 7 shot .45 magnum revolver used primarily by IKN officers as a sidearm. While somewhat anachronistic in appearance, the R7M can be integrated with a HUD, and laser based sights can also be fitted. Assault Rifles Isotope gun.jpeg|The Fe-56 Gnatsmasher is a heavy battle rifle used by AIF heavy troops, and Sentinel Series androids. They are derived from the LAB-01, and feature a 20mm caliber, and are fully automatic. MA5C.jpg|The MA5C is a licensed model of the MA5B produced under the ECD as a primary assault rifle. It has a 32-round magazine, and is chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. It also has a ammo counter display with a compass, and other "housekeeping" gadgets to assist the user. File:Battle_Rifle.jpg|The BR55 Heavy Barreled Service Rifle is a 7.62x51mm NATO round battle rifle used to fill the gap in light precision weapons. It has a 36 round magazine with holographic ammo counter, and scope for extended range. A license for the weapon was purchased from the UAC to allow the AIF to fill some of their gaps in weaponry until newer models could be made. M1A1.jpg|The M1A1 Pulse Rifle is a Wilcox Arms built 10mm assault rifle. Featuring an electronic ammo counter, 50 round box magazine, an under slung 30mm grenade launcher, and firing a caseless 10x24mm round. One notable feature is the M1A1's vacuum tight sealing, allowing the weapon to fire in space or other hostile environments. Enfieldlaser.jpg|The LE22 laser rifle is a high power laser weapon used by AIF forces. A general purpose weapon, it can be used in a multitude of roles from sniper rifle to assault rifle. Older weapons such as the MA5C are being phases out in favor of the new weapon. Submachine Guns SMG.jpg|The M2015 Thompson submachine gun is the AIF's newest generation of submachine guns. Designed with inspiration from the M1928 Thompson Submachine Gun for airborne forces, and assault teams, it has a fire rate of 700 rounds per minute, and fires .45 ACP rounds from a 30 round detachable box magazine. There is a second variant that holds 100 rounds in a drum magazine, but type of magazine is up to personal choice. SMG 2.jpg|A second variant of the M2015 Thompson submachine gun with a 100 round drum magazine. STEN.jpg|The STEN submachine gun is a cheap to make submachine gun designed specifically for airborne divisions due to it being smaller, and having less parts then the M2015. It can have a magazine of 32 rounds of ammunition in a "stick" magazine. Sniper Rifles LAB-01Scope.jpeg|The LAB-01 is a 20mm high powered sniper rifle used to despatch enemy targets at long range, or obliterate armored troops or combat robots. It features a long, high velocity barrel, 5 round clip, and removable high power scope. It uses a bolt action, and features a bipod to stabilize the weapon. Shotguns Shotgun.aif.jpeg|The TPS-47 is an 8 gauge shotgun manufactured by Wilcox Arms. It features a pump action 12 round magazine, and can also fire light grenades. They are used for close combat, and are also often found in shipboard armories. Heavy Weapons Portable10mmturret.jpeg|A portable twin barrel 10mm automated machine gun turret. Used as a defensive weapon, it uses the same caseless ammunition as the M1A1 Pulse Rifle. It's AI is fairly limited, but the weapon is still quite effective at area denial. Armor Jaguarwarriorarmor.jpeg|The MJOLNIR Mark V GEN 2 Warrior variant armor is an AIF produced variant of the UAC's MJOLNIR Mark V armor. It is used specifically for the elite Jaguar Warriors, an AIF supersoldier program. Battle Robots AIF sentinel.jpeg|The ''Sentinel I is the first of the Sentinel Series of combat androids produced by the AIF. Derived from the Sith's HK Series of assassin droid, this is the AIF's counter to them. They have fairly strong armor plate, and can resist most small arms fire along with some laser fire. Standard armament is an Fe-56 Gnatsmasher HBR, and M2015 Thompson SMG. The Sentinel II and DHC-7 use the same chassis. DHC-8.jpeg|The DHC-8 is a small repair robot used to maintain, build, and repair AIF ships. They are usually linked to a central computer/AI, and can operate as a swarm for maximum efficiency. Sentinelmkii.jpeg|The Sentinel II is an upgraded version of the Sentinel series. It retains the same external appearance, but has superior strength, protection, and overall capability over the MK I variant. They also use a hive mind, to compensate for the rather poor performance of individual AI in previous models. Most MK Is have been upgraded to MK II standards. MKIquadleg.jpeg|The Infantry Support Drone MK I, sometimes known as Goat Droids due to their mobility, is a larger, more powerful counterpart to the Sentinel series. Armored against 20mm fire and laser fire, and armed with either twin 20mm cannons, or similarly powerful rapid fire lasers. They have the ability to join a Sentinel hive mind, however also possess improved individual AI for independent missions. Aifassaultdroid.jpeg|The Assault Drone MK I is a large, heavily armed and armored assault unit. Armored against 40mm rounds, and able to resist similarly powerful laser fire, this three legged machine is remarkably tough compared to its lighter counterparts. Its two smaller legs double as arms, with the main, central leg providing support as needed. The secondary legs also house the main weapons, which consist of two 20mm lasers, and also serve as close quarters bludgeons. There are also several other weapons, such as a small tractor beam emitter, flame thrower (optional), and an electric discharge weapon for stunning opponents. Like the Infantry Support Drone, it can function both independently, or as part of a hive mind. Due to the added expense to these units, they are less common than other models. Vehicles Assault Platforms MK-1 production.jpeg|Operationally a next generation tank, the MK-1 Billy Goat class assault platform is a lumbering giant. Capable of transporting an entire platoon of IMG troops, this machine is designed to literally crush any opposition it can't gun down with its AK-130 RFG and 25cm guns. The first product of Colonel Veers' Project Tusk. MK-2 camel.jpeg|the MK-2 Camel class is a larger version of the MK-1, built with an improved anti vehicle armament. It also features a large troop carrying capacity, and can serve as a defensive shore battery if needed. War elephant.jpeg|The largest and most powerful assault platform is the MK-3 War Elephant, a massive lumbering giant that rivals battleships in terms of firepower. Armed with 53cn guns, SSN-12 missiles, AK-130 anti personnel guns, and various other guns, it can annihilate entire tank brigades on its own. This massive platform can also sink battleships, and kick tanks up to 30 meters with one of its giant legs. Due to the cost and complexity of these giants, they are limited in production rate in favor of smaller systems. Main Battle Tanks T5-B Juggernaut.jpeg|The T5-B Juggernaut Main Battle Tank is designed to supplement the AIF's arsenal of Challenger IIIs. Equipped with a meter of sloped frontal composite armor, a 180mm main gun, and anti gravity units, it is a capable new addition to the AIF's ground forces. N-27 gremlin.jpeg|Built around the turret of the T5-B, the N27-A Gremlin is a cheaper tracked tank mounting the same 180mm main gun, though the barrel is slightly shorter. The turret still beards the same 100cm frontal, and 60cm side armor, with 80cm and 60cm front and side hull respectively. T5-BMKII.jpeg|An upgraded T5-B Juggernaut, theT5-B Juggernaut MKII has numerous improvements over the original model. Forward armor has been improved, and fire control has been upgraded. Armament is now a 200mm Railgun of Israeli design. Mobility and crew requirements are the same, as is the raw armor thickness and composition. Gargantuanmki.jpeg|The T6-B Gargantuan is the powerful successor to the T5-B. Featuring improved armor, additional weapons, and a six man crew, they are formidable opponents. Medium Tanks T2btank.jpeg|The T2-B is a medium tank built on a modified T1-B chassis. Equipped with thicker armor, better sloping, and a 100mm gun, it is useful in fighting off enemy light andesite tanks. 320mm composite armor. T3-B.jpeg|The T3-B Specter is a high speed scout tank designed for quick strikes and flanking maneuvers. It is equipped with a stabilized 133mm laser, has 280mm sloped frontal MK IV Sandwich armor, 400mm turret armor, and very high speed. Light Tanks T1-B.jpeg|The T1-B hovertank is an extremely fast and agile light hovertank operated by the AIF. It has four rapid fire lasers in its turret, which can be power boosted for a penetrating shot through a vehicle's armor. Whilst lightly armored, the T1-B still is an effective combatant. R1-B.jpeg|The R1-B Rocket Artillery is a missile armed version of the T1-B hovertank AAH1.jpeg|The AA-H-1 is a dedicated anti-aircraft tank. Armed with six SAMs, and twin 40mm auto cannons to engage enemy aircraft. As a hovertank, it is highly mobile, allowing it to keep up with even the fastest vehicles in the AIF arsenal. Armored Vehicles Trojanifv.jpeg|The N-30 Trojan is an IFV based on the Gremlin chassis. Armed with a 40 mm rotary cannon, a 76mm grenade launcher, and 12 anti tank rockets, it packs a size able punch. A troop compartment aft can house eight soldiers, and a crew compartment forward houses a driver/commander, and a gunner side by side. It is equipped with composite armor designed to block 40mm fire frontally. A powerful turbine type engine provides excellent speed and mobility. Tank Destroyers A5-B.jpeg|The A5-B Marauder is a heavy Tank Destroyer, built on the hull of a T5-B Juggernaut. Armed with a 360mm main gun, and fitted with 800mm sloped frontal composite armor, and 600mm side composite armor, it can keep out a good amount of enemy fire. There are also defensive MGs on the roof. Recon Vehicles SC-30-AG.jpeg|The SC-30-AG is a fast hoverbike used by AIF ground forces for recon, fast attacks, and other uses. It features twin rapid fire lasers, and a very high top speed. Land Rover Jeep with Cover and Roof.png Land Rover Jeep.png Aircraft Aircraft used by the AIF: Image (10).png|The GA-TL1 Longsword is the AIF's first space fighter. Given to them by the UAC, it carries six 50mm rotary cannons in the wings and two 120mm ventral cannons in the feusalage that can be lowered down and can swivel to an extent. Her main power comes from two fusion reactors that allow it to fly in space. B-95A.jpeg|The B-95 Phoenix is a Mach 3 capable heavy bomber developed by the strategic aircraft branch of the IKN, built to replace the ECD's aged B-55. It can carry a bomb load to anywhere in the world, can supercruise at Mach 2 on its eight turbofan engines, and has a cruising altitude of 60,000 feet. It can reach Mach 1.2 at sea level, and has advanced avionics and radar providing it terrain following capabilities, though it had terrible characteristics when attempting evasive maneuvers. Can carry either nuclear or conventional weapons. Kc-15.jpeg|The KC-15 is the AIF's most capable airborne refueling tanker. Built to refuel the new supersonic aircraft fleet, it has a very wide flight envelope ranging from low speeds for the B-55, to near supersonic for the B-95. A modification of the airframe is being considered for use as an AWACS aircraft, and a strategic airlift transport. It uses the flying boom method of refueling, though it can also deploy a probe and drogue systems from the wings for naval aircraft. Hypersonic Jet FTW.png|the XF/LB-1000, it is a hypersonic light bomber/fighter, it can easily outmaneuver other fighters and outfly many missiles, but can't fire it's own missiles at air targets, but is capable of bombing targets. F-50 Lightning III.jpg|The F-50 Lightning III is the newest AIF aerospace fighter, designed to be able to combat in space and in the atmosphere. Unlike the longsword, it is much smaller, allowing it to be mounted on carriers and even some capital ships. Its primary armament includes two 40mm rotary cannons for close in combat. On the wings are multiple "Whisper" multi-purpose missiles, and two .50 BMG turrets. The aircraft is capable of VTOL, and a speed of Mach 2, with a maximum speed of Mach 2.2 if put to the max. P-99 flight.jpeg|The P-99 Spitfire II, the IKN's newest carrier fighter. It is also aerospace capable. P-51 Mustang X.jpg|The Rolls-Royce P-51 Mustang X is a AIF variant of the CN P-88 Lightning Bold. The .50 caliber machine guns are replaced with four 20mm autcannons, and the primary engine is replaced with a supercharged Rolls-Royce Merlin X Engine to give the aircraft more fuel efficiency and power, effectively extending the range. Current roles are acting as a light recon aircraft, light ground attack plane, and escort plane. Rolls-Royce P-51B Mustang X.jpg|The Rolls-Royce P-51B Mustang X is a new variant of the Rolls-Royce P-51 Mustang. It has improved 20mm cannons, is able to mount close range air-to-air missiles. The engine is improved to a super charged Rolls-Royce Merlin X Type-2 Turboprop to get the maximum speed that the airframe can hold, which is now built out of lightweight titanium, similar to the Longsword, giving it better protection for the crew. The aircraft is also given new ejection systems for the safety of the crew, and a radar is mounted on the small wing tips of the aircraft to allow it to fulfill its role as a recon plane to the maximum. XB-101A.jpeg|The B-101 Superphoenix is a large supersonic bomber operated by the IKAF. Capable of Mach 4, powered by impulse engines, able to cloak, and capable of carrying 210,000 lbs of bombs with a cloak fitted, or 260,000 lbs without. They are capable of interplanetary flight, however they cannot travel at warp speeds. P-108.jpeg|The P-108 Starfire is a high performance fighter derived from the P-99 Spitfire II. Powered by a microfusion core driving two impulse engines, the Starfire can attain Mach 8, and is fully space capable. Armed with twin lasers and able to outperform even the renowned F-65 Rogue Cat, the P-108 is a powerful, though expensive, fighter. Due to the cost of this fighter, it will be given only to elite squadrons at first, and will serve alongside it's bigger cousin. Droopship.jpeg|The ATDS-01 Condor is the AIF's primary tactical airlift vehicle. Big enough to carry even the massive T5-B Juggernaut, Condors are a common sight at bases and landing zones. P-99C.jpeg|The P-99C is an improved single seat variant of the P-99 Spitfire II. Equipped with better engines and a higher payload, these are favored by the navy as strike craft. P99D.jpeg|The P-99D is an update to the Spitfire II. Equipped with better handling and reduced radar observability, it will help IKAF counter the newest German fighters. P-208 Carrier-Borne Fighter-Intercepter.jpeg|The Concord P-208 "Typhoon" Fighter-Interceptor was a interim design to defeat axis planes such as the F-210 and the Outrider. It featured a single 30mm laser capable of firing 4000 rounds per minute, with the capability to carry 2 advanced air-to-air missiles. It is no longer in production, replaced with the newer P-117 Firebrand. UCAV wasp.jpeg|The Wasp UCAV is an advanced fighter drone used by the AIF. Fitted with a new thrust vectoring system, capable of Mach 3, armed with missiles and four 50mm rotary lasers and fitted with a hive mind processor based on the Sentinel II, the Wasp is a deadly opponent, especially in swarms. They are also, incidentally, more maneuverable than the F-262, due to a lack of organic pilot. P-99E.jpeg|The E model of the Spitfire II is a more heavily armed variant, with double the rotary cannons, and a pair of 70mm lasers mounted in the nose. They also posses increased armor, and are mainly used to bring down hostile bombers. Hawker Hurricane II.png|The Hawker Hurricane II is a new ground attack aircraft designed for the AIF to be produced in large numbers. The aircraft uses a pusher turboprop powered by a Supercharged Rolls-Royce Hurricane IX, allowing the aircraft to maintain a decent speed of 600kph. The aircraft's armament consists of ten 20mm autocannons, the same used on the Rolls-Royce P-51 Mustang X, and a heavy 50mm autocannon that can be used to put heavy fire upon infantry. There are about eight hard points to mount external weaponry, such as anti-tank missiles, gun pods, and other equipment. The aircraft is well armored and durable, and with a rear mounted engine, will allow it to have a higher survivability rate. Hawker Hurricane II Mk. IV.png|The Hawker Hurricane II Mk. IV is a variant of the Hawker Hurricane II, replacing the 20mm cannons with two 17-pounder (76.2mm) anti-tank cannons with a drum that holds 10 rounds for each cannon. They are able to fire a wide variety of ammunitions to eliminate both infantry and armored vehicles. The aircraft retains it's nose mounted 50mm cannon as an addiontal way to take out infantry units. P-99-F.jpeg|The P-99F is the latest and most advanced model of the Spitfire II line. Featuring improved firepower, a new vectored thrust system, and an all new avionics package, the F model is nearly as good a dogfighter as the Firehawk. FirehawkA.jpeg|The P-114 Firehawk is a highly capable air superiority interceptor operated by the IKN and IKAF. With very high maneuverability, and a respectable amount of firepower, it can go toe to toe with even the reveres F-262. P-117B Firebrand.jpeg|The Concord P-117 is a new aircraft, created and fabricated for use for the AIF/ECD. Unlike it's brother, the P-114, it does not have a variable geometry wing, sacrificing maneuverability for unrivaled speed. It is equipped with 4 rapid firing 50mm lasers, advanced avionics, and a large bay for advanced air-to-air missiles. With these characteristics, it is said to be able to outperform planes such as the Outrider, F-210, and the F-262. P-118 "Firefly".jpeg|The Concord P-118 "Firefly" is the AIF's premier strike fighter, capable of striking and destroying many ground vehicles and installations. With it's heavy chin-mounted "turbolasers", a large payload for bombs and advanced targeting software, it is well suited for high-intensity conflicts, or areas where the Hawker Hurricane II would struggle Discount Xwing.jpeg|The P-300 Crossfire is a dedicated space superiority fighter designed for optimum performance in exo-atmospheric combat. Powered by four podded impulse engines, each with thrust vectoring nozzles, and possessing an unusual "strike foil" wing configuration, it is a very agile craft. The strike foils, or S-foils as they're often called, also serve to increase the spread of fire, due to the wingtip laser cannons. There is also an internal weapons bay, providing room for air to air missiles, though they could also be adapted to make the Crossfire a true multirole craft. F-38 Vampire.JPG|Boeing F-38 Vampire interceptor F-40 Coyote.JPG|Lockheed Martin F/A-40 Coyote strike fighter F-42 Mustang II.JPG|Lockheed Martin F/A-42 Wildcat II multi-role fighter F-43 Javelin.JPG|Northrop Grumman F-43 Javelin air superiority fighter IMG '''Full Name: Imperial Marine Guard Division serving: IKN Personnel: 400,000 Vehicles: N-9A battle tank, N-15 heavy tank (Rth's tank), TUSK Series Assault Platforms, T-1B hovertank. The Imperial Marine Guard is the amphibious ground forces tasked with job of invading and holding enemy positions, and serving as a guarding force for the Empire's holdings. They are a well trained group, and are renowned for their use of oversize weapons, including the PA-12. They have fairly advanced tech, but as stated above, their signature is very large handheld weapons. Armor is good against light rounds or armor piercing, and larger standard ammo. They have pioneered the use of four legged walkers in the form of assault platforms. ECMC Full Name: Enterprise-Connecticut Marine Corps Division Serving Under: ECD Personal: 200,000 Vehicles: 'Challenger 3 MTB, M42 Walker Bulldog, GA-TL1 Longsword M52B Battle Armor.jpg|The M52B Battle Armor is the main Battle Dress Uniform for the ECMC. Primarily made out of titanium, it covers a select few areas, has shoulder pads, and has a black ballistic vest underneath to assist protecting the wearer. The CH252 Helmet goes with the armor, and has a built in polarized vizors, for protection, chin strap, comms relay, and other gadgets. Due to the high temperature in most AIF colonies, such as Panama and ISBA, the BDU has short sleeves for comfort of the wearer in tropical regions, but there is a second variant for cooler regions. The ECD's marine forces are used to attack enemy land bases where ships cannot attack, conduct amphibious assaults, and guard important locations. They are professionally trained and a lot of funding had gone into the ECMC. That allowed the development of state-of-the-art technology for their weapons. Though they do wear ballistic armor, it cannot withstand many hits before the user is vulnerable. Many are currently deployed in Panama, ISBA, and the Home Islands. Most weapons have been developed from Misriah Armory, a major weapons, armor, and vehicle manufacturer, making them have a similar resemblance to UAC-based weaponry 'Enrolling Applications are posted in the comments in this format: ---- <# of ships> ---- 'Rules' The AIF hasn't established many rules yet, but here are a few basic ones; 1.Try to be a fairly regular visitor or contributor. 2.Keep your ships in their own category, no battleships in the cruiser section etc. 3.No damaging edits please. 4.Please put ship names in italics. (Double apostrophe at each end of word) 5.-applies for ONI only- Given the price of stealth technology, we would like only cruiser-smaller ships 6.Taking of a territory/navy by the AIF must be approved by all three fleet admirals 7.Any approach by AIF forces on the territory of a powerful enemy must be approved by at least two fleet admirals. 8.It is recommended that aerospace warships be painted with a red, blue, and white color scheme, however it is not mandatory. ---- 'Identification/Naval Prefixes' We don't have any universal identification, but any user that is joining may use any of five prefixes depending on what division they join; IKN for the IKN Division USS/ECD for the ECD Division AIFTD for the AIFTD Division ONIS for ONI AIF for flying ships If you do not wish to join a division, we advise you to use the AIF prefix, that allows us to easily identify our ships from other ones. ---- 'Pacts/Alliances' Our alliances currently are with; *AFOH *United Aerospace Command *Chilean Empire ---- We have non aggression pacts with; *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet ---- Enemies: *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Federation Remnant Forces *Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet ---- 'Colonial Holdings' These are the colonial holdings of the AIF. Earth Colonies: *ISBA Territory *Panama Canal Tenelapis Colonies: *Vent Gamma *Pillar Olympus Mars Colonies: *Mining Camp M1 south of Arisa Space Port *Four colonies in the MC 4 quadrangle Other Colonies: *Greeks and Hildas Telos Colonies: *Various Cities *Classified "Research Facility" somewhere in the Telos System Ships Here is the AIF's fleet of warships. 'Super warships' Hahahaimage.jpg|The Exodus a ship imported from the ISBA is a hybrid super-warship that can take down multiple ships effeciently DEFimage.jpg|A defense platform to defend AIF Waters. Trolololimage.jpg|''AIF Bearcat'' is another of the Super-Warships designed by Mr. Nutt. It is the succesor to the aging Exodus class and is Nuttt's flagship. imagelol.jpg|''AIF Maiden'', another Super-Warship employed in large fleets they are capable of Destroying small landmasses Space Battleship Yamato II.jpg|it is classified as a 'light battleship' the role for chasing down battle cruisers and lighter ships alike, not designed to fight other battleships (if only there wasn't a block limint and larger and prettier guns) it was the result of experiences of at least 7 tries at the one from the anime. The ION's first 'modern' Battleship Imagehdhkjdx.jpg|''AIF Parabola'', Nutt's new flagship. The Parabola (Sea Green Camo) is a State-of-Art Super Warship that is a foe not to be taken lightly with an extensive armnent. The Parabola class has it's similarities to the Type 99's Imagehui.jpg|''AIF Eden'', a variant of the Nordic (Parabola) Class. It sacrifices firepower and aircraft for added toughness and durability. The Eden and Nordic classes accompany eachother into battle. Jmimage.jpg|AIF Shadow Blade is a Support Super-Warship, it accompanies stronger super-warships providing cover fire and air-support. It is a econommically friendly design able to be mass-produced imageskadi.jpg|The AIF Eye of Skadi is a Massive Super-Warship, extereme firepower and toughness coupled with max speed make this a deadly foe. However this class is expensive to produce and turning is very sluggish making it easy to outmanuever. Jihnimage.jpg|The AIF Leigon is a smaller version of the Eye of Skadi (EOS) class. The loss of speed and firepower makes up in the fact that this thing can actually turn better! Imagesjsns.jpg|AIF Leigon II, stronger and faster while maintaining the manuevarability of the original Imagedmjijif.jpg|The technological succesor to the Nordic Class, the Enforcer (a custom model, flagship of Nutt displayed) has increased firepower and speed, it also has more toughness than it's Nordic Predecessors AIFRedemption.jpg|AIF Redemption. A swift lower-level super-warship. Commodore KazutoHasegawa's Flagship. I'm.jpg|IKN Zhukov, the latest version with 68,316.4 OSIRIS-J.jpg|AIF Osiris-J. ilikestuffnthings flagship Relentless kkk.jpg|The flagship of ej2333s vanilla fleet. It has a toughness of 6100-6200+. With wing turrets, it can have a maximum of 18-20 46cm guns. Even though its quite heavy, it is incredibly fast at 194.5 knots with the ability to intercept even fast and agile destroyers and cruisers. Reaper-Arctic.jpg|The current flagship of ej2333. The reaper(Vanilla) has a toughness of 7300+ and an armament of 25 46cm guns. Despite its heavy armor and weaponry, it can go at an agile speed of 194.4 knots. First Emperor.jpeg|A large non fortress surface ship fielded by the AIF, the IKN First Emperor is a massive vessel rivaling flying ships and superfortresses in size. Named after the founding emperor of the Empire of Kevin (Kevin Norris I), it is 2.6 km long, and over has 1 million toughness. They are designed to dominate all surface battles, and bring enough firepower to destroy entire fleets of battleships singlehandedly. AIFTD BB.jpg|The AIFTD BB-157 Cattiria, a 6.4k toughness super warship. Sit Kitty Citty's flagship AIF HMS BARKER.jpg|The AIF HMS Barker, a super barge with about 5.4k toughness, but acts like it has 6k, full Anti Battle/Carrier Ship. Cavequeen.jpeg|The IKN's Tenelapis Queen class is a superwarship designed to dominate the caves of Tenelapis. They feature horizontal launching MCMs, and are much more maneuverable than other similarly sized superwarships. IKN Sovereign.jpeg|The IKN's Sovereign class superwarship is the largest surface warship in AIF service, and have a toughness of 4 million GJ. They are capable of fighting both aerospace and surface targets with ease, and sport a massive main battery. They are somewhat slow, but compensate for this with a blink type hypersail drive. They also have an advanced cloaking device, allowing for a ship to approach undetected to a target. 'Battleships' AIF challenger.jpeg|The IKN challenger, former IKN flagship and one of its strongest vanilla battleships. She is very large, and comparable to the Imdomptable of AFOH. AIF iron fist.jpeg|''IKN Iron Fist'' is a large dreadnought modeled partly on HMS Agincourt and also on the smaller IKN Renown class battleship. She is the lead ship of a class of at Least seven vessels, with at least seven more being built, for a total of fourteen ships planned or in service. This makes the Iron Fist class the most common class of capitol ship in IKN service, and serves as the backbone of the fleet. IKN lancer.jpeg|''IKN Lancer'', a modern battleship that represents a change in tactical and strategic doctrine in the IKN from an almost purely gun based role, to a combined gun and missile doctrine. The Lancer, and her half sister Javelin, are the first new warships to feature this change. The Lancer has 7 53cm gun turrets, 2 SSN-12 heavy anti ship missiles, 2 quad 356mm gun turrets, and 64 VLS missiles, along with many AA guns and lighter weapons. IKN javelin.jpeg|The IKN Javelin is the half sister to the Lancer, and focuses more on missiles than guns. She trades a 53 cm turret for a pair of MCM silos, and carries an extra pair of SSN-12s. Endymion.jpeg|The IKN Endymion is a heavy surface combatant designed for massive gun firepower. She is the most powerful surface ship in the IKN, but suffers from poor speed and maneuverability. Pemberton v2.jpeg|David Hodston's new flagship, the IKN Lord Pemberton. A massive battleship with a large number of 53cm guns, she is a well armed and armored vessel worthy of her namesake. Hansahypyerion.jpeg|A powerful hansa warship, built for frontline service. IKN Revenge.jpeg|The Revenge is the first Gen II hansa warship in the IKN, and boasts broader beam and greater toughness compared to ships like Hyperion. Also fast at 194.4 knots. Thunder Child.jpeg|The Thunder Child class battleship is a vessel designed to fill a requirement for a ship fast enough to keep up with the fleet, and carry 204cm guns. Capable of 190 knots and boasting 3 204cm turrets and 8 MCM silos, she packs quite the punch. IKN Empire.jpg|IKN Empire-class battleship. With heavy firepower, great toughness, high speeds, OK maneuverability, and great ASW and AA ability, the Empire is a great all around vessel. Flagship of Commodore Draco. NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|KISDF Khoifish-class battleship. Although considerably less powerful than the Empire, the Khoifish still packs a heavy punch, and has great speed, AA, ASW, and toughness to boot. Renown.speed.avi.jpeg|The Renown class battleship is the IKN's answer to the USN's Colorado class battleship. With a powerful armament that puts the ship on the borderline of a superwarship, the Renown is more than a match for any enemy battleship in service. Fear the Fuso NARNSBB-203-1.jpg|KISDF Fuso-class battleship. With high toughness and heavy hitting fire power, the Fuso is a fierce foe to face. Two ships: Fuso and Yamashiro. Ise Ise Baby NARNSBB-205-1.jpg|KISDF Ise-class battleship. Essentially the same as Fuso, but with a different armament layout. Two ships: Ise and Hyuga. IKN Invincible Modern Refit.jpg|The IKN Invincible is one of the strongest IKN ships back then in the Third Niveck War. Since then, it has been refitted countless times. 'Battlecruisers' ONIS Los Angeles CCG-10.jpg|The Los-Angeles-class battlecruiser is a 3 ship class. It is made for ONI with special stealth coating which makes it nearly undetectable on radar. When at speeds below 25%, a prototype electric engine kicks in making it nearly silent, but it only lasts for 2 hours before needing a 24 hour recharge. Trill point.jpeg|The Trill Point class battlecruiser is possibly one of the last examples of a pure gun warship to be built by the IKN. Built with no secondary armament whatsoever, she is about as pure dreadnought in armament as is possible. She is also as fast as the Illustrious class. Ion tiger.jpeg|The Tiger class battlecruiser is a new guided missile battlecruiser used by the IKN. Featuring decent speed and heavy armament, the Tiger class is a powerful vessel for the modern IKN. She is however, slower than her older companions, a deficiency that the planned Admiral class battlecruiser will rectify. Thomas Zumwalt.jpeg|The IKN Thomas Zumwalt is the lead ship the the Admiral class battlecruiser. The Admiral class is the largest and most powerful battlecruiser in AIF service, and are a vast improvement on the proceeding Tiger class in both speed and firepower. Whilst carrying less heavy missiles, the Admiral class makes up for it in gun power and speed. Ships in the class are named after famous IKN admirals, though AIF admirals are also being consisted. Hms chimaera.jpeg|A smaller battlecruiser than most, the Chimaera class is a light battlecruiser that might also fit in the KISDF cruiser rating. Despite her light gun armament, the Chimaera packs quite the punch with her 96 missile tubes. Kongo brings honor to my family NARNSCC-125-1.jpg|KISDF Kongo II-class battlecruiser. With high speed, great armament, up to ten recon planes, and great toughness for a battlecruiser, the Kongo II is a great multirole ship. Eight ships, Kongo II, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Fuji II, Mikasa II, Shirouma, Hokaka Untamable class battlecruiser.jpeg|Designed as an improved Admiral class, the Untamable class is larger, and possesses better firepower and durability compared to her predecessors. Nearly as long as a Lord Pemberton class battleship, the Untamable is an imposing sight wherever she goes. IKN Soverign.jpg|Designed to be produced along the Untamable-Class Battlecruiser, the Soverign is a very large battlecruiser, capable of sinking even the mightiest of surface ships with 8 53cm turrets, and 6 SS-SN-12 missiles. A hidden feature of this ship is the 8 long ranged torpedoes, capable of striking targets from 44 kilometers away IKN Lion.jpeg|New IKN CC IKN Reluctant.jpg|IKN Reluctant-class battlecruiser 'Carriers' Enterprise 2.0.jpg|The new and improved Enterprise-class super carrier, with now fighter jets and missile systems, it is a deadly foe to fight Alliance CVAE-01.JPG|The first of a new type of carriers for all six AIF surface fleets, the USS Alliance (CVAE-01) is the newest escort carrier to help show the alliance's strength. Friendship CVAE-03.JPG|IKN Friendship (CVAE-03), third ship in the Alliance-class. Intelligence CVAE-04.JPG|ONIS Intelligence (CVAE-04), fourth ship in the Alliance-class. AIFTD Aloha CVAE-05.JPG|AIFTD Aloha (CVAE-05), fifth ship in the Alliance-class. CVN-128.ikn.jpeg|The Indefiable class supercarrier is the IKN's largest and most powerful fleet carrier. Carrying an air wing of 204 aircraft, she is exceptionally powerful. There are 20 ships planned for the IKN, with more possibly built if the ECD wants some. 150 knots+ speed. NARNSCVB-161-1.jpg|IKN Empire's Fist-class super carrier. With a similar airwing to the Indefiable, but with faster speed and three MCMs, the Empire's Fist is a potent opponent to face. IMG 3320.png|the Indomitable class carriers. almost as large as the Indefiable class, these carriers can hold up to 140 planes(150 if i use the short island and extend the deck by 10 meters). Trafalgarside.jpg|The Trafalgar-class super carrier is a large class of 20 aircraft carriers for the AIF. With 10 being for the ECD, and 10 for the IKN, it's large command bridge allows it to act as a mobile command center, and be the heart of carrier strike groups 'Cruisers' Coronet city.jpeg|A light guided missile cruiser named for the Empire of Kevin's Capitol, the Coronet class is a small nimble vessel. With an armament of 28cm guns, the class is light on firepower, but packs a considerable missile and torpedo armament as well. Built for commerce raiding/protection, screening the fleet, and independent scouting, it is a versatile vessel. Shown here next to a Lord Pemberton class battleship. Falcon cruiser.jpeg|The IKN Falcon is a light AA cruiser built to provide the battlefleet with an effective outer AA screen. To save time and cost, the class uses the same hull and superstructure as the Coronet, but has a radically different armament layout. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|IKN Resolute-class light cruiser. With great armor, guns, and torpedoes, she also has superior speed and maneuverability. AA and ASW are also carried in numbers. Nevistoncruiser.jpeg|The IKN's Neviston class missile cruiser is inspired by the KISDF's use of large cruisers, and features gun power equivalent to older classes of battlecruisers. IKN Ajax.jpeg|The Ajax class heavy cruiser is the IKN's response to the Kriegsmarine built Prinz Eugen. Armed with eight 53cm guns, this ship features exceptional firepower for a cruiser. IKN Retribution.jpg|The Retribution-Class is a "Pseudo-Heavy Cruiser" series in IKN service. Armed with 16 38cm guns, they are more then capable of facing off against even battleships, although they do not possess much armor. This is the 1941 refit version. 'Destroyers' Help you I can.jpeg|The Dagobah class Destroyer is the IKN's new general purpose destroyer. They are armed with missiles, guns, torpedoes, and a heavy ASW armament. Enterprise 2.0.jpg|The Halsey-class destroyer is a new destroyer in the ECD. Armed with multiple missiles, AA, a helicopter pad, and ASW, it is best escorting fleets Silri.jpeg|The Batch 2 Dagobah class destroyer, also known as the Dathomir class, is an improved version of the Dagobah. They feature more powerful guns, and extra missiles in the form of 2 Comets, while retaining the same speed as the Batch 1. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|IKN Emperor-class destroyer. With a heavy gun armament of 10 127mm DP guns, they also feature heavy torpedo, AA, ASW, and missile armaments. IKN Gordon.jpg|One of the older IKN destroyers, this is now a ceremonial ship and a training ship. 'Fast Boats, Frigates, Corvettes, and LCS' Firespray.jpeg|An extremely fast missile boat, the Firespray class is designed for mass production and swarm tactics. They pack a heavy punch with their large missile battery, supported by guns and torpedoes. 195.3 knots. Image301-A.jpg|IKN Theseus F-301 ImageDjdnfjdkw.jpg|IKN Churchill after her upgrade to a corvette 'Submarines' Sentry-class Ultralight Attack Submarine.jpg|The Sentry-class is an extremely small vessel classified as an "ultralight attack submarine". As its classification implies, it is essentially a tiny version of a conventional attack submarine, specializing in stealth attacks and reconnaissance. Silent retribution.jpeg|An SSBN the size of the IKN Challenger, the IKN Silent Retribution is a very powerful vessel. She packs 30 MCM silos and 10 torpedo tubes, giving her enough firepower to sink a small fleet alone, or destroy multiple cities. A few will be stationed with nuclear warheads for nuclear deterrence, however most will carry conventional explosives for better flexibility of use. Due to their large size, they aren't very fast or maneuverable, and are very vulnerable to enemy attack subs. 688 Pittshaven.jpeg|The Pittshaven class SSN is the successor to the Ewe-11 class attack sub. They are larger, easier to maneuver, and pack much more firepower, however they are slower than their smaller brethren. They carry 20 torpedo tubes along with 32 cruise missiles in a VLS cell forward, and have a top speed of roughly 80 knots. Because of their slower speed, the Pitsshaven class will only supplement, and not replace, the faster Ewe-11 class sub. Tridentdock.ikn.jpeg|The Trident class is a faster, more agile successor to the Pittshaven class. Sporting more torpedoes, more missiles, and greater speed, she is an effective counter to the larger German submarines in service. They will supplement the Pittshaven fleet, and allow for the Ewe-11 force to finally be phased out. 'Miscellaneous Vessels' IMG 1415.JPG|The Hopeful-class hopsital ship has state-of-the-art medical technology, helping reduce the amount of deaths on the battlefield. Like many of her kind, she is unarmed and marked with the red cross. IMG_1421.JPG|The Guard-class mobile defense fortress is commonly used to defend key locations for the AIF. It has a top speed of 45 knots and a very good turning rate. Type3.jpg|The Type 3 Land installation, a large cannon, able to destroy destroyers and light cruisers in only a few shots. Swords to plowshares.jpeg|A merchant conversion of a Challenger class battleship. IMG 1578.png|A large factory of large size, it can construct almost everything it service except flying ships, and produce large quantities of smaller products, such as jets and guns. AstroTurf.jpeg|The AIF AstroTurf is an unusual fortress to say the least. Basically just gun-spamming though. APB.jpeg|A large landing barge used for delivering Assault Platforms to the shore of an enemy. Capable of one Elephant, two Camels, or six MK-1 assault platforms. They can also be used in the deployment of conventional ground forces including tanks and infantry. Prospector.jpeg|The AIF Prospector is a large mining vessel based on the Endymion class battleship. Neviston battery.jpeg|the Neviston Battery is a massive fortification protecting the port of Neviston. It is a part of the larger "Pacific Wall" project started since the Prometheus War. IKN gladiator ext..jpg|The IKN Gladiator is a very old ceremonial ship, built back in the Era of the Third Niveck War. It now serves as a training ship for aircraft carrier pilots. IKN Gordon.jpg|The Gordon-Class Destroyer is another historic relic of the past. It is now used as a gunnery training ship as well as a torpedo gunnery training ship. 'Aerospace Warships' Imagebbuygbubhubb.jpg|AIF Phantom, as it names suggest it is a small ship, used for in hit and run tactics and blitz styled attacks Imagefcrcf.jpg|The AIF Assasin, smaller than the Gauntlet it's a strong and heavily armed ship for it's size, it provides support to the Gauntlet AIF Simulacrum.jpg|The Simulacrum-class is a medium aerospace warship, built in response to the attacks from the Atarashimono and Regia Marina. Imageswsss.jpg|AIF Fury is a Heavy Flying Ship, it is heavily armed with high amounts of toughness. Capable of destroying small fleets with just a few salvos. Hxdhshbxbhdxhbxdimage.jpg|The AIF Guardian is the second largest flying ship currently in the AIF, it is used in large battle fleets and is seldom seen alone without escorts. Cosmos.jpg|AIF Cosmos. By far the smallest flying ship in the AIF, it was designed for escort missions for small vessels. Imagemillenium.jpg|The AIF Millenium is one of the largest "vanilla" flying ships out there. This massive ship is capable of destroying fleets of ships in a single salvo. It boasts 115 40 cm Turrets and a top speed of 10 kph. imagewefivjiwefjvwiefjvwiefvjiwefvmiefwvji.jpg|A rather light flying ship built for AIF. Still spells doom for surface ships, though. E-200-01.jpg|The E-200-01 class, an upgrade to the E-200 Prototype Captured by Arkady, as the captured ship was damaged beyond repaired so weapons were scrapped and put into this upgrade, with better radar, weapons, and armour. E-250.jpg|The E-250, carries many missiles, 2040 guns, and LAZORSSSSSSSS. Other than that, not much. Image (1).png|The Halcyon-class flying ship is the first space-faring vessel designed by the ECD. It carries a powerful Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, but it has weaknesses. The MAC is built into the ship, meaning the whole vessel has to turn in order to aim the weapon. For air defense, it mounts prototype 12.7cm point defense guns which fire high explosive shells to defend the ship from enemy aircraft. Up to 96 missiles can be launched from the ship, making it deadly when in numbers. During takeoff, it needs special boosters which help lift it into the air while the main engines kick in. It is a relatively cheap and quick vessel to construct, allowing it to be made in large numbers. They are commonly seen escorting E-200s and E-250s. Image (6).png|The Paris-class flying ship. Designed with the same prototype point defense guns as the Halcyon, it has a great air defense. The MAC on this ship is smaller, but it can fire three smaller ones in rapid succession. Like the Halcyon, it needs to turn the whole ship in order to aim the MAC. Unlike the halcyon, it has no need for boosters to help it take off. Imageyhrhjhfecjijgcbuitchiobgdbh.jpeg|Tba E-300.jpg|The E-300 is a smaller flying ship compared to the E-200, but it carries over 100 aircrafts in 2 hangers. Norway reinforcements.jpg|A flying ship rented from the Norwegian Navy. It carries many Fighter Jets and is armed with a few missiles and artillery pieces. Renamed E-350-N. E-50.jpg|The E-50 is a command ship, there is only one in service, due to it's size, and it has a small fighter wing. (I know it's the a store bought ship, but it was really awesome.) D-75.jpg|The D-75 is an small space capable arsenal ship. It is lightly armed with 9 51 cm guns, 12.7 cm secondaries, and some of the same type of guns mounted on the Zumwalt Class Destroyer. D-100 Assault Ship.jpg|The D-100 Assault Ship was designed to be a capital space ship. Easily produced, it was hoped to become the backbone of the AIF Flying Ships Wing. Image (8).png|The Marathon-class flying ship. It has two frigate-sized MACs, but they each can fire a burst of 3 before a 30min reload. The point defense guns are improved, placed in better positions, and a better engine provides a better speed then the Halcyon. Gauntlet.jpg|AIF Gauntlet, a 2800m long flying ship. Very powerful. E-205.jpg|The E-205 is Smaller than the E-200 and the E-300 but is easier to build. Originally only for use in UAC, But blueprints were also sent to AIF. UAC Antaresv2.jpeg|The Antares class aerospace frigate was designed by the UAC, but five were donated along with blueprints for more. They are small cheap vessels designed for the escort and anti fighter role, though they do posses the ability to inflict heavy damage on fairly large sized warships due to their double MAC guns. 30 minuet reload for the MAC guns. Icecream.jpg|AIF Justice is the predecessor of the Gauntlet. Armed with more weaponry, higher altitude, and longer length, the Justice is a perfect balance of firepower, size and height. Built in the wake of the Prometheus threats, the Justice, along with its planned siblings, shall defend the AIF from any threats it beholds. AIF Lovecraft.jpg|The XAW-1799 prototype aerospace warship, informally known as the AIF Lovecraft on account of its bizzare appearance, is the result of a mysterious malfunction with an experimental warp drive. Although it is not known how this is possible, following the warp drive test, the ship was found in its current state, all contact with the crew was lost, and the vessel itself, or something within it, appears to have attained sentience. Nonetheless, it does appear to follow the orders of any sufficiently high ranking AIF officer, and is currently the fleet's most powerful warship. Image (12).png|The Autumn's Leaf-class is an AIF variant of the UAC Autumn-clas. Unlike the UAC version, it has electronic warfare systems onboard. The main part of the systems is the antenna that sends the equipment. If it is knocked out, the electronic warfare systems will not be able to operate. Besides that, it is similar to the Halcyon-class, but with extra missiles, weapons, and point defense systems. Imagevyugvyugyugvvgyuugyvvughvughvgyuygvuvyug.jpg|New flying ships, designed to counter most ships, the AIF Mile high is a new take on flying ships. Constellationv2.jpeg|Another design from the UAC, the Constellation class aerospace cruiser is armed with two MK-2 MAC guns as well as 46cm guns. An interesting feature of the class is an independent bridge deck, which can be jettisoned in emergencies. Go'H.jpeg|The Guardian of Hope is both Hodston's first flying ship design, and the first major flying ship commissioned since the reclamation of the Home Isles. 1.4million toughness, 64 MCM silos. The class has recently undergone a refit to increase firepower and give it the new AIF livery. Centurion A-70.jpg|The Centurion A-70 Class battleship is weaker compared to other ships, but could still pack a punch. every once in a while, a ship will be fitted with a prototype optical camo device. Details classified London.jpg|The London-class carrier is an easy to make AIF carrier, carrying about 100 GA-TL1 Longswords, or other aircraft in her three hanger bays, Her defenses include a number of MCMs, along with some air defense, 2040s, and 53cms Flying box.jpeg|Essentially a 3km long flying box, the Euclidian class superfreighter is a giant cargo vessel. Built to carry supplies and warships to Tenelapis, and bring goods produced back, it features basic maneuvering systems and no weapons or armor. Because it is so large, it can carry ships as large as the massive First Emperor class superwarship, or (for whatever reason) a Guardian of Hope class battleship. AIF pinnacle.jpeg|The largest active warship in the AIF fleet, AIF Pinnacle of Light is a massive 3.5KM long flying superbattleship. Armed with a unique horizontal repeating MCM launcher (base mounted MCMs) and an advanced electronic warfare system mounted in the twin prongs forward. Historically, the only ship larger that has served in the AIF was the XAW-1799 Lovecraft, which has been MIA for some time. Four of the class are planned, and work on other ships are temporarily suspended at the main flying ship factory to rush production. Mirage2.jpg|A vanilla aerospace Cruiser, the Mirage class has 4500 toughness and armed with almost 20 46cm guns and several mk 45s and 3 triple torpedo tubes. Used as an escort and raider. @$$ pain.jpeg|The AIF Nova is an extremely powerful capital ship. Designed as a next generation aerospace warship designed to combat Prometheus and the Fourth Reich. She is built in a style similar to the UAC's Viscount class, and takes the form of a massive wedge. There are also facilities for docking with other ships, and up to twelve Swiftsurf class frigates can dock with her at once. 3.3 million GJ toughness. Swiftsurf.jpeg|The Swiftsurf class is a very fast frigate operated by the AIF. Designed for anti fighter work, the Swiftsurf has nearly 300 missiles for anti-fighter, ship-to-ship and air-to-ground work. It's massive array of impulse engines give it exceptional speed, and it's four triple 36cm guns give it a health punch in battle. AIF Golden Crown-class.JPG|AIF Golden Crown-class destroyer Swordofjustice.jpeg|The largest and most powerful warship ever built by the AIF, the Sword of Justice is a massive, 8kilometer long battleship designed to take on the PCAV Nightmare. Construction began soon after the Home Islands were retaken, with various changes to the design including adding a cloaking device. Her time of completion is quite fortunate, as she has arrived just as the Earth-Sith War is heating up. Pantheonofplanes.jpeg|The Pantheon class carrier is the AIF's largest aerospace carrier. carrying two full length hangars, the class is capable of carrying 800 planes. While not a heavy combat ship the Pantheon class does posses a decent armament, and boasts on of the largest missile batteries in the fleet. Vigilance2.jpeg|The Vigilance class frigate is a small and agile warship utilized as an escort, scout, attack vessel, and courrier. They are notable in mounting 8 Comet tubes, 6 of which carry reloads in an internal cargo bay. SulacoCL.jpeg|The Sulaco class cruiser is a powerful escorts and strike vessel utilized by the AIF. Armed with a heavy battery of reloadable Comet missiles tubes and lasers, she is a formidable foe. AIFKatar.jpeg|The Katar class heavy cruiser is designed to fill a power gap in the AIF fleet between the big battleships, and the smaller cruisers and frigates. Armed with a respectable armament, good speed and moderate armor, the Katar is a well rounded addition to the fleet. MiningtunnelertypeI.jpeg|The Type I Mining Drill is a large mining drill based off of a tunnel bore machine. Space capable, it is designed to mine in to asteroids and other celestial bodies. Aifyardtg.jpeg|Buit to shuffle large ship components around orbital shipyards, this rad tug features powerful thrusters and tractor beams. Scimitar2.jpg|The Scimitar is a Lightweight, fast and cheap to produce frigate, with a multirole armament, its designed for escorting larger ships and for patrolling aerospace. 3.6millionGJofBADASS!.jpeg|The Ascendant Justice class battleship is a powerful follow on to the Nova class. Armed with improved lasers an ion cannons, along with fighters, missiles, and Israeli designed railguns, the class packs a hefty punch. Their armor and propulsion is also improved, with titanium armor replacing the standard steel alloy armor, and driven by advanced impulse engines. Power is supplied by six antimatter catalyzed fusion cores, each in a separate compartment. Her warp engines are also uh more powerful than the typical AIF vessel, and ships of the class are being used as testbed for advanced warp capabilities. AIFChimaera.jpeg|The Chimaera class battleship is a main line battleship intended to supplement and replace the Centurion class battleship. Powered by the latest antimatter catalyzed fusion cores, and using high efficiency impulse engines, she is fairly fast, and can generate considerable power. She is armed with the latest laser and ion weaponry, including a pair of heavy ion cannons in her bow. Andromeda.aif.jpeg|The Andromeda class battlecruiser is the AIF's first purpose built warp synchronization capable vessel. Built with a new externalized warp engine layout, this vessel can perform various maneuvers and tasks at warp. These tasks include, fleet warp formations, carrier fighter launch synchronizations, and forced warp synchronization/attack. In addition to her main warp drive, there is a small secondary warp drive inside the hull in case of damage to the vulnerable nacelles and struts. Six antimatter catalyzed fusion reactors power the ship, along with several microfusion reactors for emergency power. The Andromeda class is also powerful in conventional combat, sporting a powerful laser and railgun armament, 24 Comet torpedo launchers, and powerful impulse engines. The bow also houses a powerful ion weapon, capable of 5° deflection in any direction away from the bow. Due to high levels of automation thanks to powerful computers and AIs, the Andromeda has a remarkably small crew, allowing more hull volume for cargo and recreational facilities. In addition, large quantities of troops can be embarked if the role of troop transport is required. Pegasusfrigate.jpeg|The Pegasus class is a powerful and nimble frigate operated by the Imperial Fleet. Supplementing the fleet of Vigilance class frigates, the Pegasus is faster, though less heavily armed. 'Aerospace Warship Roster' 'Fleet / Ship formations' IKN fleet formation.jpeg|Two Iron Fist class battleships in company. IMG_0586.PNG|IKN Challenger sailing with a modified Dragonseye Canon in D.jpeg|Three Lord Pemberton class battleships in a battle line Farewell CV-6.PNG|After proud service in the ECD, the USS Enterprise (CV-6), shown here with the Alliance and Independence, was returned to the United States to become a proper memorial. IMG_3206.PNG|3 Iron Fist class battleships in formation. 'Orbital Infrastructure' Telos ODP.jpeg|An Orbital Defense Platform used mainly to defend Telos from attack. They have since been deployed at Earth and other AIF holdings. Several thousand have been deployed, most above Telos. ODP.aif.jpeg|Built as a defensive measure around Earth, the AIF's Terran Type 1 ODP is used to combat sith incursions on earth. Of limited value due to the lack of warp disruptors, only around 60 exist in geosynchronous orbit above the AIF. Type2telos.jpeg|The Type 2 Telos Defense Platform is a far larger orbital construct. Centered around a massive MAC gun with a kilometer long barrel, it can send a round clean through multiple capital warships. They also feature a small repair facility for frigates, defensive lasers, and 4 independently targeting 5 meter MACs. 300 stations defend Telos, with 20 at the Home Islands and more at other facilities. TypeIOrbitalyard.jpeg|A large orbital shipbuilding station designed for use at Fondor Shipyard. Able to fit a 5km long warship. Ore processor.jpeg|An ore processing station used at asteroid mining operations. Equipped with light point defense lasers so it's not completely helpless. 'Members' Active members These people are alive and well in RP. Some are more active than others. *'Fleet Admiral: David Hodston (IKN)' Cofounder of the AIF, he specializes in heavy dreadnought battleships in level 6, along with battlecruisers of similar quality. Uses both vanilla and hansa 2.4. Secondary characters: Admiral Bradford Arents, a battlecruiser commander, and Captain Fredrick Jones, a tough, no nonsense submarine captain. *'Fleet Admiral: Terrence Hood (ECD)' Specializes in the design of most warships in modern design. He uses classic BSC and sometimes Hansa mod. *'Fleet Admiral: Jared Zumwalt (AIFTD)' builds destroyers, Carriers, and large battleships. *'Vice Admiral: Angela Pies Dracos (AIFTD)' *'Commodore: Arkady Kovochuck (AIFAD)' Ex-AEON, left after the fall of AEON, builds mainly flying ships, but does build surface ships. *'Commodore: Anthony Remner (ECD)' Ex-US Navy, served onboard the battleship Texas during WWII and died during the D-Day invasion. Although he is a clone, he remembers everything that happened on the battleship. Now serves in the ECD onboard the rebuilt USS Enterprise CV-6 and builds battleships, destroyers, cruisers, carriers and submarines. *'Commodore: Kevin Riley (AIFAD)' Who is this fellow? *'Commodore: Percival Hallholme (AIFAD)' second in command to Admiral Zumwalt, main commander of the Aerospace fleet in place of Zumwalt. *'Commodore: David Langly (ECD)' An ex U.S Navy fighter pilot. * Commodore: Charly Draco (IKN) Growing up in a family with a rich naval history, Charly was destined to be in the navy. He builds a variety of ships, including battleships, carriers, hybrids, cruisers, and destroyers. *'Commodore: Alex Milton (IKN)' Specializes in building historical ships and next generation battleships and battlecruiser for the IKN. Category:Nations/Navies